A game machine which establishes contactless communication with an IC tag of a dedicated figure through a contactless communication portion, obtains data such as identification data, and displays a character in accordance with the obtained data on a display portion as a choice of a player character has conventionally been known.
The conventional technique has remained at information processing using identification data associated with the IC tag itself of the dedicated figure and has not been able to realize a wide range of information processing in accordance with applications.
One embodiment provides a configuration in which a wide range of information processing using near field wireless communication is realized among a plurality of information processing apparatuses.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by an information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes a communication portion which exchanges data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication. The information processing program causes the information processing apparatus to perform the following acts. The acts include writing available content information in the information storage medium, reading the available content information from the information storage medium, and updating availability of a content based on the read available content information.
The content may include an object in a virtual space managed through information processing.
The step of writing may include writing in the information storage medium, information on an object displayed on a screen, among objects in the virtual space.
The step of writing may include writing in the information storage medium, the information on the object displayed on the screen at the time when an instruction for writing is accepted, among the objects in the virtual space.
The content may include a content relating to a game.
The step of updating may include updating availability of the content based on content information determined in accordance with a type of the information storage medium, in addition to the available content information stored in the information storage medium.
The acts may further include outputting the updated availability of the content. The step of outputting may include outputting in an identifiable manner, by which of the available content information stored in the information storage medium and the content information determined in accordance with the type of the information storage medium each available content has become available.
The step of writing may include writing in the information storage medium, information on one content or a plurality of contents selected in response to a selection instruction, as the available content information.
The information storage medium may store management information for managing the number of times of reading in correspondence with the available content information. The step of reading may include reading the available content information from the information storage medium when the management information stored in the information storage medium satisfies a predetermined condition.
The step of writing may include changing the number of contents which can be included in the available content information in accordance with the number of times of writing or a frequency of writing of the available content information in the information storage medium.
The step of writing may include notifying a user when previously written available content information has not been read before the available content information is written in the information storage medium.
A content which is not permitted to be included in the available content information may be predetermined.
The near field wireless communication may be near field communication (NFC).
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system including first and second information processing apparatuses. Each of the first and second information processing apparatuses includes a communication portion which exchanges data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication. The first information processing apparatus includes a writing module which writes available content information in the information storage medium. The second information processing apparatus includes a reading module which reads the available content information from the information storage medium and an updating module which updates availability of a content based on the read available content information.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes a communication portion which exchanges data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication and a processing module. The processing module implements, by executing an information processing program, a writing module which writes available content information in the information storage medium, a reading module which reads the available content information from the information storage medium, and an updating module which updates availability of a content based on the read available content information.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus that includes a communication portion which exchanges data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication, a writing module which writes available content information in the information storage medium, a reading module which reads the available content information from the information storage medium, and an updating module which updates availability of a content based on the read available content information.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method performed by an information processing apparatus including a communication portion which exchanges data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication. The information processing method includes writing available content information in the information storage medium, reading the available content information from the information storage medium, and updating availability of a content based on the read available content information.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method performed between a first information processing apparatus and a second information processing apparatus. Each of the first and second information processing apparatuses includes a communication portion which exchanges data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication. The information processing method includes writing available content information in the information storage medium by the first information processing apparatus, reading the available content information from the information storage medium by the second information processing apparatus, and updating availability of a content based on the read available content information by the second information processing apparatus.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.